Seth's Apollo
by Jacob's Little Wolf
Summary: How Seth and Bella met, and Jacobs ruthless fight for her affection
1. Hallejuah

Chapter 1: Hallelujah

"Whoa..."I said under my breath. The second before, he had walked into the room with his hand sculpted body. His liquid amethyst eyes went straight to me, totally blocking out his friend, holding the door. He anxiously played with his jet tousled hair. And then he spoke. As his perfect mouth opened, I saw a glimpse of his bright teeth contrasting with his deep russet skin.

"Uh, hey?" He stuttered, and stuck out his big red-brown hand at me. "I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." I tried to reply, but it only came out as a whisper. I wasn't making the best first impression right now really.

"So, you're _the _Bella?" He emphasized the the and looked at Jacob. He blushed even more.

"Uh...yeah. Seems so." I glared at Jacob. _Thanks for talking about me behind my back. _I then went to ask Seth into my room personally, just for a chat, of course. But Jacob caught me to it; he had already dragged Seth into his room. So I turned round back to my room and finished off unpacking.


	2. Tennessee Beginnings

Chapter 2: Tennessee Beginnings

So, let's get back to the start. I had moved to Tennessee with my Dad. He had split up with my mum and no way was I staying in Texas any longer. I started high school there at the start of the year, so it's not like I was the only one to know anybody. I got my own car, only a Chevy Corvair in Ember Red, but it suits me. I've began to decoupage the interior, it's all photos of Texas really.

It wasn't too busy when I pulled into the car park. Thankfully my car wasn't the only rundown thing. I nearly caught a Volkswagen Rabbit when I was parking and that was in a state. People were already in their clusters, talking and laughing, it seems they already knew each other. Great. I went to the cramped reception to grab a map. The campus looked complex enough, but when it gets busy I'd be screwed. I got my timetable out of my rucksack and nearly ripped it in such haste. Right, English Lit. That's.....over the other side of the Campus.

I made my way through the courtyard in the centre of the high school. I was going to be authoritative and push through the crowds. But it was pointless. I'm not exactly the biggest person in the world nor the most outgoing. So, I went with the crowds, hoping they were in my class. When I finally found my way to the English Lecture Halls, the separate seats had been taken. I took my place between two groups of friends, knocking people's papers off their desks, apologizing as I passed each person. I felt the weight of everyone's gaze in the hall. As I sat down I seemed to catch the eye of the boy behind me. His grin filled half his whole face, it looked like it hurt. The professor finally stumbled into the room looking very confused. He threw his papers onto the front desk with a loud bang. Each student, including me, jumped out of their seats. It had only been ten minutes but I had already lost track. The underlining symbolism in _Wuthering Heights _wasn't exactly mind-blowing, I lost interest as soon as he began his speech. "Uh....Miss Swan, what do you think on Heathcliff's character and how it's symbolised?" Professor Clark enquired.

"Oh crap" I murmured under my breath.

"The moors, Bella" A deep voice behind me aided me.

"Uh. I believe Heathcliff's wildness is reflected in the wildness of the English Moors?" I blushed.

"Perfect Miss Swan, exquisite!" He congratulated me. I went to turn around and thank whoever helped me. Of course, Sir Grinsalot.

"Thanks" I grumbled

"That's okay Bells." He chimed while ruffling my hair. As soon as his massive "paws" were off my head, I fixed my hair, failing while doing so.

"Uh, it's Bella. And please don't do that." I corrected him.

"Oh okay. See you around Bells" He chirped. There was no point in stating his mistake again.

The lecture went on and on and on. Who thought the symbolism in _Wuthering Heights _was so complex. As we left the auditorium, I felt a warm grasp on my arm. I turned to see the russet skinned boy once again, with a grin wider that before. "Hey, I'm Jacob, Jake for short" His deep voice alarmed me.

"Oh, Hi Jake. I'm Bella, but I guess you already know that" I muttered.

"Yeah, so what lesson you got now?" He requested.

"Um" I tore my already ruined timetable. "Oh great, Biology!" I moaned.

"Oh, me too!" He shouted. Who though someone could be so excited over Biology. "Can I walk you there?"

"Uh, yeah sure?" As we began to stroll over to the labs, he grabbed my hand. I couldn't be bothered to argue. Great, I have an admirer.


End file.
